Jwala
Jwala or Third Crown Prince of the Heavenly Realm is a member of The Princes of Natak, otherwise known as Deities/Gods of War. He can manipulate fire and magma and is strong enough to fight on par with a Key. He seems to be the youngest of The Princes of Natak despite his appearance. Appearance The Third Crown Prince, like his brothers has white hair which he leaves messy, and wears a crown. However unlike his brothers he wears an opened Hawaiian shirt which shows of his chest muscles and abdominal region and wears black pants. Personality The Prince like his brothers is extremely arrogant as seen when he attacked Lee Soo-Jin. He takes things very lightly and holds back his strength unless he is directly in danger. He is also extremely battle loving and loves fighting as shown by what is seen of him so far. Plot He first appears along with the other crown princes when the fake monkey king is about to release Jin Mo-Ri from the gourd. He is next seen confronting Soo-Jin by going behind her, dodges her attacks and steals the gourd from her. He then returns to the Princes and gives them the gourd afterwards the First Crown Prince asks "What about your arm" and he replies with "What about my arm" and blood gushes out of it next the Second Crown Prince is forced to heal him. He then appears in front of Soo-Jin and asks her to "Play with me" he then blows fire out of his finger at her but she easily dodges he then attacks her from behind after she breaks out of being frozen but to no avail and is kicked in the chin. Right before he is about to finish Soo-Jin he gets hit multiple times by Park Il-Pyo and is then hit by a large blast of fire but survives the attack. He then gets serious and remarks about how it feels like times of war from long ago and uses his power of "Lava Bahumut" which summons a large snake made of lava. Abilities The Third prince is very powerful enough to fight on even ground with both keys. He has superhuman physical abilities, flight, and control over volcanic forces. Superhuman Strength: He possess vast strength and striking power, being able to hold his own against Park Il-Pyo for an extended period of time. Superhuman Speed: He is extremely fast as shown when he was instantaneously appeared to go behind Lee Soo-Jin who is known to be extremely fast, steal the gourd from her while she was attacking him and return just as quickly to the other Princes. Superhuman Durability: He has extreme durability as seen when he brushed off Park Il-Pyo's attacks. Superhuman Reflexes: He can react to attacks extremely quick. Flight: He has demonstrated the ability to fly. Pyrokinesis: He has demonstrated the ability to generate and manipulate fire which he uses in many of his attacks. Geokinesis: He has demonstrated limited manipulation of earth, such as fracturing the surface of the planet, creating chasms, and causing tremors. Geo-Thermokinesis: He has the ability to create magma/lava out of thin air, as well as summon it from the planet. Elemental Form: He is capable of transmuting his body, clothing, and some of his immediate environment into extremely hot, living fire or magma/lava. Divine Techniques Lava Bahamut: This technique allows him to shape lava and form it into a giant to attack his foes. Eruption of Volcano: In this technique the Third Crown Prince splits open a portion of the planet's crust and summons a massive amount of magma that was capable of destroying the area of land that was once the Ore Country. Combined Techniques Basaltic Hammer: A giant hammer formed by the princes by combining ice, earth, and lava to form a hammer. This hammer is held in a giant rock arm created by the First Crown Prince, who is also the one who swing the hammer. Uma said that she was defeated by this technique in the past, so it can be assumed that this hammer is very powerful and capable of mass destruction. Also, First Crown Prince boasted that this hammer is the strongest substance known on earth, while the minotaurs were worried the hammer's force would have break Oraeguk to pieces. Trivia Jwala's name is revealed in chapter 325, long after he is dead. Gallery Lava Armor.png|Elemental Form Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Deceased Category:Nox